


The Day You Walked Away

by dinomingi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Help, M/M, bone apple teeth, changbin and jyp fuck, idk what this is sorry, jyp please don’t sue me, lightning mcqueen watch, spongebob mac n cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomingi/pseuds/dinomingi
Summary: Felix wants to date changbin but triangle face doesn't know how to tell him he's in a sexual relationship with jyp and jyps the bottom. A video gets released within the company of jyp begging for cock and felixs whole world is fucked when he finds out it's changbin he's begging for





	The Day You Walked Away

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was born from some texts between me and my sister,, also this whole thing is obviously a joke and ik there’s a lot of typos but im too lazy to fix them so please don’t crucify me

Felix logs out of his tentacle hentai appreciation blog and makes sure to clear his browser history before he leaves his room to find something to eat in the kitchen of the dorm. He looks at his Lightning McQueen watch, it's 3:47.23 am. He sees someone sneaking from the front door hallway to the bedrooms and he immediately whips out his flashlight he keeps on him at all times and shines it in their face. It's changbeen 

the midget hisses as the light touches his face. "you better not eat my fucking Special Edition Spongebob Mac n Cheese, bitch." his harsh tone makes feelicks' heart hurt a bit. he had been hoping to share the cherished food with the ichigayo sandwich faced man. felix realizes that he's still shining the light on the other's face and quickly turns it off. they stand there awkwardly for a moment before changchong's phone rings. his ringtone is MAMA by JYP. when he answers the phone, his voice immediately softens. he leaves felix behind in the kitchen, who has decided to eat the Mac n Cheese anyway because fuck you midget.

In the middle of eating, he begins to wonder who called changbin at 3:49.14 am and leaves the half eaten mac n cheese on the counter. He slowly stalks down the hallway to chamgbins room and stops in front of the closed door. He hears a repeating slapping sound, he recognizes it from the many hentai videos he's analyzed over the years. He could hear changbims high fire drill-like voice saying soft but firm words and a deeper voice that sounded more desperate. He couldn't make out the words and he didn't recognize the second voice. His chest suddenly felt like he had been stabbed, he felt his heart begin to crack. He had always had feelings for the dorito headed midget but now it seemed he didn't have a chance to ask changbeans out. Without being able to control himself he yelled "oooo chanbings fuckinnnn" he clapped his hand over his mouth and sprinted farther down the hallway to his room and slammed the door. Bangchangle stirs and begins to exit his room, seething for the interruption of his fleeting moments of sleep. Meanwhile minho peeks his head out of the bathroom door and says "did I hear sumones fuckin?"

minho creeps out of the bathroom and down the hall to chancebees room, not even caring that he was naked. bangchang is already there but he has passed out from exhaustion into the floor. it doesn't take long before he recognizes the other voice to be none other than jyp. he scrunches his nose as regret begins to wash over him. he didn't deserve the witness this. but then, he gets an idea. he quickly runs to his room and grabs his phone and runs back to changbinnerz room. he films the remainder of their fun time while standing on chan for a better angle. this was going to be the perfect blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that you had to see that


End file.
